I need your love, I'm a broken rose
by Lea Miles
Summary: Hachiko's Daughter Satsuki is now ten years old. When Takumi finally shows his true colors what will Hachi do? Who does she call? How are the others? Multiple POVs! Nana, Hachiko, Shin, Nobu! R&R for next chapter!
1. Chapter 1  A little pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nana or any of these Characters.**

Chapter One  
~A little Pain~

It has been ten years since that fateful festival. The actions of that day changed the rest of their lives more than they realized at the time. What will change now that Takumi has shown his true self to his daughter…? (Satsuki is 10 years old)

~Nana's POV~ (hachi)

I lay next to this monster every night sleeplessly. I lie on my side facing away from him and cry silently this night. It took hours to console my daughter Satsuki… How could I even begin to explain to her why her own father is a violent man? I saw the hatred in her eyes, we have to get out of here.

~Shin's POV~

"Wake up Nobu! Let's go out! Don't be such and old man! You are only 30 come on!" I poked at him and shook him a bit. He groaned "I have work to do on the house tomorrow…" he protested. I pulled his covers off of him "You can skip a day! You have been rebuilding that thing for like forever!" He is getting too set in his ways, he is too young to be tied down to the meaningless remodeling of some old house he inherited from his family. He got up finally and began to get ready "Fine whatever, but this time don't ditch me with some thoughtless drunk 23 year old!" he threatened. I laughed pretty hard "sorry about that" I winked. We had been living together for a few years now in a large apartment. We didn't get to talk to Nana and Yasu very much anymore, but if they got the band back together I could definitely convince Nobu to jump right back in where we left off!

~Nana's POV~ (not hachi)

I sat at the table looking out the window I hadn't been there in so long… "This brings back memories doesn't it Yasu?" I smiled then drew from my cigarette. He nodded and looked around "No one has lived here since… that is a bit strange…" he rand his finger over the dusty table. I nodded and looked around _I wonder if we should just forget about this place… _"Perhaps Shin and Nobu would want to live here instead? It is quite a bit larger than their place" Yasu noted. I looked at the back of the front door "I have a feeling it would bring back too many painful memories for Nobu." Yasu nodded "I had forgotten how important this place was to him." I wished Hachiko was there so badly it hurt. "It feels pretty empty in here, even after all this time… I wonder how she is." I looked down where the glasses had broken so long ago. "Satsuki sure is beautiful now… She was recently photographed with her father." I felt my fists tighten then I felt myself going to a dark place "He ruined everything you know…" I growled. Yasu nodded "I understand what you mean, but that is in the past now."

~The next morning~

~Nana's POV~ (Hachi)

When I woke up after only a few hours of sleep, he was gone and Satsuki was in bed next to me, cuddling my arm. I looked down at her sleeping face and was overcome with guilt. I ran my fingers through her hair and caressed her face until she woke up gently. I avoided the bruise on her eye carefully. She looked up at me "good morning mom" it seemed she forced a smile. She had cried herself to sleep the night before no doubt. I was unsure how she woke up to come into my room once Takumi was gone. I held her close and closed my eyes then whispered, "How do you feel about getting out of here?" She tightened her arms around me in embrace "Please mom…" was all she said. That's when I knew.

~Nana's POC~ (not Hachi)

I didn't tell anyone about it but I decided to rent our old apartment every month. After all of our concerts and albums, there was obviously plenty of money for this. I can't explain why but I am so attached to that place, I hate the idea of anyone living there besides one of us. I spent all day the day I started renting it cleaning every inch of that place. It was filthy! I wished Hachi were around to help, she was always more domestic than me. _Haha. _I had a thought once I got home to Ren sleeping already; I was going to call Nobu and Shin and have a little party but then I was pulled away to bed by Ren. .

~Nobu's POV~

"ACHU!" I sneezed then rubbed my nose. I woke up face down in the bathroom with a heavy hang over. Shin poked his head in the door "Waffles?" I hurled before he could finish the word completely and he laughed. "Awe is the old man hung over?!" he teased loudly. "Sh!" I urged as I held my head "I feel like garbage…" He smirked "So what do you want me to do with her?" my eyes widened and he opened the door wide enough for me to see a naked girl in my bed. I covered my face with one hand "You bastard what you make me drink last night?" I scowled. He laughed quietly, "What DIDN'T I make you drink last night?" he stuck his tongue out. I stood up "easy now, don't barf again" he teased as I pushed him out and closed the door to take my boxers off and shower. I overheard Shin wake the girl up as I started the shower "Sorry about last night, I was so drunk, but so were you… you should go…" _haha liar. _"W-wait did you have blue hair last night? I don't remember anything…" I took a long shower trying to ease my hangover as I stood under the hot water. My hand was against the shower wall and my eyes were closed as I leaned. I was startled when out of nowhere Nana's face popped into my head. (Hachi)

I shook the thought from my head not wanting to make myself sad once again. I turned the shower off and got out I wrapped a towel around my waist and peeked out to make sure there were no more women in our apartment. I got dressed in a long sleeve black shirt and dark blue relax-fit jeans. I sat at the table feeling down, despite my best efforts. "What? A missed call from Nana?" Shin looked at his phone then quickly at me with a wince "not Hachi…" I looked out the window "I knew that, why would she call? Anyway, did she leave a voicemail?"

~Nana's POV~ (Hachi)

I had managed to successfully pack three medium sized duffle bags for Satsuki and I and hide them away in the trunk of my car under the mat where the spare tire had still not been replaced. If we were going to leave, there was no way it was going to be peacefully… Satsuki was such a good actress at her age, she lied to her father and acted as if he had never struck her in such a way. I was impressed but in pain every time he was around her. When he had gone to work that day I searched through a small hidden box of my old things and found my old pink cell phone. I called and had it reactivated under my maiden name and scrolled through the contacts. _Who do I call?_ _I don't deserve to talk to any of them…_ I decided to send a mail to Nana, it took a long time for me to word it carefully.

"Nana… I need to talk to you about something. I know

Everyone is probably still upset with me for losing

Contact with you all. I need your help, please forgive

Me for neglecting you.

3 Hachiko"

_It took all of my courage to send that mail…_

**R&R if you want this to continue! =D**


	2. Chapter 2 No need to cry

**Author's Note: **_**Thank you very much for reviewing and reading the first chapter of this. I have quite a few stories to update but this one took top priority. I suppose that is because it is my favorite idea for now. I am excited to see what you will think of it! **_

_**Special thanks toPiscesWarrior, and Anime-Fangirl202! **_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**~Lea Miles**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nana or any of the characters**

Chapter Two

~No need to cry~

~Nana's POV~ (not Hachi)

My eyes were as wide as they could be, at the time I didn't even notice that my cigarette fell out of my mouth…

"Nana… I need to talk to you about something. I know

Everyone is probably still upset with me for losing

Contact with you all. I need your help, please forgive

Me for neglecting you.

3 Hachiko"

I read it several times in disbelief… '_its her, its really her'_ was the only thing that was going through my head until I recovered from the shock. "What does she mean she needs help?! What the hell happened?" I shouted and put my cigarette out with my shoe. "Yasu? I got an interesting text… meet me at the usual diner", I didn't wait for a response before hanging up then I grabbed my coat, and put it on as I was walking out the door. I had ended up bringing a futon to room 707, I needed some time away from Ren absence makes the heart grow fonder after all. _Haha_… When I got to the diner I waited outside leaning against the building and lit up. _'I bet that douche Takumi did something…' _

Yasu walked up with his cigarette between the far right corner of his lips, his glasses couldn't hide the curiosity on his face. He put his hands in his pockets and leaned next to me against the building "So?" he sounded as if he was dreading what it could be. I handed him my phone and he paused for a minute then lowered his glasses to read it once more. "How long has it been since you've talked to Takumi?" Yasu looked to the side and waited for a couple to walk past us, "I have only emailed him every other month for a while now… What are you thinking?" We both put our cigarettes out in the ashtray and walked into the diner. The hostess seated us and I leaned over the table on my elbows, "I think she finally got sick of him… I mean, what self-respecting woman could stay with a man who…" my voice weakened so I stopped "does what he does" I settled for saying something less upsetting. "You know as well as I do that if she is going to do anything like leave him, it won't be easy" Yasu noted. I glared out the window, "If she has help it won't be so hard… I just can't leave her alone Yasu" I said, and much to my irritation my voice showed my sadness. "I understand," he said and tilted his head forward looking into my eyes "but what about Satsuki?" I hadn't thought about that, but if Takumi is as much of a monster as he seems she is better off without him.

~Hachiko's POV~

I wish I had thought about possibly leaving more instead of binding myself to him in every way possible over the span of ten years… Financially, legally, all of the furniture… I had no Idea how to get away, I needed help more than I realized. I had my phone on me for hours though I'd have to turn it back off and hide it again before Takumi came home. I prayed that Nana would respond to me soon. I went to pick Satsuki up from school and was met by her teacher in the pick-up line "Miss Ichinose, your husband already picked Satsuki up" she was all smiles. It was a good thing I had learned to act happy "Oh how silly of me" I lied "I forgot he was going to today thank you" she waved as I drove off. _'What if he knows?'_ I panicked in my head but tried to stay calm. I pulled over to the side of the road safely and called him "Hi Mommy" Satsuki answered "Hi sweetie, where are you?" she sounded fake to me but I hoped he didn't notice "Daddy came to get me and we are eating ice cream now" I sighed with relief silently "Okay, can I talk to him?" I hadn't called him her father since he hit her. "We will see you at home" was all he said, and then hung up. I went home trying not to act furious "he never wants to pick her up or take her anywhere… and why didn't he call me?" I ranted.

My phone beeped and I glanced at a text as I was walking to my front door "We are staying out for a few hours. Daddy Daughter day" I read it aloud with a mocking tone. "Daddy Daughter day my ass" I hissed as I walked into my room. I took a manila envelope out from underneath the mattress and took about eight hundred dollars out, then put it in my purse. "I swear… if he does anything to her…" I swore and grumbled about the house then plopped down on my bed. I quickly became depressed _'she won't call…_' I thought _'I don't know what to do if I have to leave by myself…'_ I rolled onto my side and curled up in a ball. I had matured a long way from the girl who cried over Asano and Shoji, but I would probably always be easily hurt on the inside with low self-esteem. What I think of myself is one thing, but my daughter deserves so much more… All I wanted at that time was a hug from a man, obviously Takumi is more monster than man…

~Shin's POV~

I laughed as Nobu punched my arm on the couch "What?! She asked me for your number! Don't get all butthurt! She was attractive" I grinned and he continued to screw around with me. "Shut up! Don't just go around giving random girls my number! I'm not interested!" he laughed as I began to fight him back as if we were teenagers again. We fell off the couch and I almost hit my head on the coffee table but I couldn't stop laughing until my phone rang and we both jumped up and raced toward the kitchen counter. He beat me to it and answered "Shin's sex service, he is busy at the moment can I take a message?" he cracked up and I put my hands on my head "Dude! NOT COOL!" I shouted at him but couldn't help laugh. He quickly stopped laughing and wiped his eye catching his breath "W-What Nana?" his smile quickly faded and his face froze in surprise. "W-who…?" he questioned confused, then became serious "Did you reply?" I tilted my head waiting to know what changed his attitude so quickly. "We'll be right there" he hung up and dragged me out the door "I'll explain on the way."

~Nana's POV~

"Well that was fast…" I couldn't help but smirk as I pretended to be interested in stirring my coffee. My plan might be easier than I originally imagined… Yasu studied me as I tore open a few more sugar packets "I know that look, I wonder what is going on in that head of yours" he sipped his tea and smiled at me. "I take it Shin wasn't the one who answered" Yasu smiled just slightly. We both looked up to see Nobu and Shin walking past the window toward the door. "I believe we should be mindful of Nobu when talking about her… He has that look in his eye… like he could kill someone" Yasu warned, I nodded. As they walked toward our table Yasu and I stood to greet them I teased Shin and pinched his cheeks "You look so grown up" I ruffled his hair then hugged him. "Yeah yeah," he rolled his eyes and blushed slightly. Nobu sat down quickly, he was far from the kid he was when Hachi and him were in love. "Okay what the hell is going on?" Shin asked kind of irritated looking at me curiously. "It's Hachiko… she needs help and well here" I showed them the mail "I haven't replied because I'm not sure what to say." Shin stood up and put his fist in the air "Tell her to come here! We will help her!" Nobu looked to the side as if he had just been told a person was dead, he looked in pain, but he was very distant about it. With anger but control in his voice his words sounded sharp like daggers "It's _him_. _He _has done something even worse to her." Nobu's fist clenched and he avoided eye contact. Shin sat back down realizing the situation was more complicated than he thought.

"We need to reply…" Yasu said hoping to take action. "If I know _her _she is probably already doubting that she is worthy to be helped…" Nobu said sadly, obviously still not saying her name for a reason. "Hachiko, you are crazy. We are not mad, we can just kick Takumi in the balls and take you with us!" I said enthusiastically with a large grin pretending to type. Nobu grabbed my phone from me with his eyes squeezed shut."Look. If some one is going to hurt him, it is going to be me, and it won't be a cheap shot in the jewels." Shin laughed and repeated Nobu's last word comically, Yasu and I looked to each other with our eyebrows raised then grinned "Okay! You reply to her Nobu" I tried to coax him but he didn't take the bait. He handed me my phone "she mailed you not me" he retorted bluntly. I looked down at the message thinking for a bit until I came up with a decent idea.

"Hachi,

Whatever it is, I am here. So is everyone else.

Where and when can we meet to talk about this?

I'm sure you had a good reason for losing touch

3 Nana"

_I sent it after reading it aloud to the others. _

~Hachiko's POV~

_Hey Nana, remember the day we met? You were so nice to me, all I did was talk about myself._

I woke up to a startling blast from the past ring tone, so childish and peppy but it made me want to cry for some reason. I had fallen asleep curled in a small ball, thankfully Takumi and Satsuki were still gone. I felt my heart thump when I realized Nana had replied to me. I hesitated in opening the mail out of fear. She was always so in your face and direct, I loved that, but I hadn't truly been her enemy before and I wasn't sure if she thought of me that way now or not. I smiled and instantly began to cry at her response. I put my hand on my face then began to think very carefully. I then took my new phone and text Takumi asking when he'd be home, if I could meet with her tonight before they got back I would. I was blinded by relief and happiness at her reply, so I didn't realize she said "So is everyone else" I froze when Nobu's face popped into my head. I suddenly found myself lost in depression, I had thought of him so often in the past decade… I had been bruised several times when Takumi remembered the events that occurred all of those years ago. There was no way he would want to be in my life again. My heart raced when Takumi replied, but then slowed and felt as if it could almost stop sinking when his mail explained he had taken Satsuki to an amusement park and wouldn't be back until after nine or ten.

~Nobu's POV~

I felt a heavy anxious feeling in my chest. It was almost as if my heart sped but beat irregularly. I had convinced the others that she would handle just meeting with Nana much better than being overwhelmed with seeing us all again. Unless she had changed that much… I was sure whatever the problem was it was big enough to make her a little unstable. All I could think about was wrapping my arms around her, comforting and protecting her. That really made my heart pound but ache, _'What if Takumi isn't the problem?' _I never wished for her to be hurt or put in a bad situation, but I secretly hoped she was leaving him. It wasn't realistic of me to hope for her to come running back to me, she probably still saw our relationship as a fling or something small… No matter what, I would protect her. Every time for the last ten years when I was working out I had pictured Takumi as the punching bag. I had put several holes in several punching bags…

**Sorry! Cliffhanger (sort of) I need more inspiration in the form of a wonderful review or two… I have the plot in my mind but it is necessary to build up the plan before proceeding with it. I promise there will be more action and heart pounding moments ahead! R&R!**

**~Lea Miles**


	3. Chapter 3 I'm here waiting for you

**Author's Note: **_**Everyone says this but I am truly sorry for the wait with the update! I was very busy but I wont bore you with the details! I updated another of my stories on fiction press first but this one is next! Enjoy! Thank you to Anime-Fangirl202 for being the only review thus far. I have a true love for this story and it seems you do too! Your comment about Ai Yazawa meant a lot to me! Enjoy!**_

_**~Lea Miles**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nana or any of the characters.**

Chapter Three  
~I'm here waiting for you~

~Chapter 3~

~Hachiko's POV~

I replied to Takumi saying I'd be out visiting with my mother but might be asleep when he got home so he wouldn't be suspicious. I was a nervous wreck and I felt pathetic, the first time I'd see them in almost ten years and I was going to meet them asking for help. I sighed but as I walked past Satsuki's room I saw an unfamiliar tiny book with several subtle locks on it poking out from underneath her mattress. My heart sank when I realized it was a diary and from the looks of it she never wanted anyone to read it. I looked through her room quickly but neatly trying to think of where she might hide a key. I lifted her mattress to take the diary out then instinctively lifted it further and slid the fitted sheet off of the bottom. There was a tiny hole near the far corner of the underside of her mattress. I poked two fingertips into the hole and recovered the key.

I began to cry once I read what was inside.

"I hate when he hits my mom. I hate him. He is not my father. He makes mommy cry. He leaves marks on her where he thinks no one will see. He yells at her when he thinks I am asleep. He is a demon."

I flipped through several pages of spaced out writing, not every page was about him, but I found an entry from the night he first hit her.

"He hit me tonight. Mommy cried trying to make me stop crying. He left and slammed the door, he didn't come back until three o'clock in the morning and I heard him stumbling. I can't sleep. I hate him. He told me that when the kids at school ask what happened to my eye I am to tell them that I hurt myself at the park."

I didn't know she wrote so much more maturely than her age. I took the diary and put it in my purse along with the key. I forced myself to stop crying and cleaned under my eyes. I reapplied some make up in a hurry and headed to my car.

"Nana,

I don't deserve your kindness, thank  
you so much. Can you meet me at the  
café near the shop where we found the  
strawberry glasses? In 20 minutes?

3 Hachiko"

~Nana's POV~

I read the text and smiled, "same old Hachi" I looked at Yasu "is Shin seriously hiding in the bathroom?" he nodded and we both chuckled. He put some cash on the table and stood "If I am needed, let me know" he put nearly three times as much as his tea and cookies cost, probably to cover Hachiko's order. He's so thoughtful. As casually as he could Nobu pulled Shin out of the bathroom and scolded him quietly with a funny irritated look on his face "_look_ if she wants to see _us_ she will message _us_" he drug a reluctant Shin out the front door and did a poor job of hiding his sadness. He always sort of wore his heart on his sleeve.

~Nobu's POV~

Shin said he was going to shop around for a gift for Hachiko's daughter… It was hard to imagine Hachi as a mother, not that she wouldn't be a good one, just that the last time I saw her, she was so young and so lost. I walked home with my hands in my pockets and watched my feet the whole way. I hated the way I felt, it made me dizzy. My hopes were high and my dread was massive, it made me anxious. I got home and fell onto my back on my bed only to get up and pace around staring at my phone waiting for even the smallest news. Why did I still feel so strongly about her? All I could picture was her face, a flood of memories lifted my heart but made me feel like I could drown in them. Her smile, her in her cooking apron… her curled into a ball sobbing, her hair shadowing the deep depression in her eyes… What if I only made her remember sadness?

~Shin's POV~

I walked past a few stores with my hands in my pockets, I crossed a street that was along the same side as the parking lot used for the café we had all met at so many times. What I saw next made my heart pound, walking in high-heel beige boots, a black skirt, a light pink shirt, and a thin beige trench coat, was Hachiko. Her hair was longer now and her face more thin and mature. '_Man, _Nobu is so screwed when he lays his eyes on her.' She had a very nervous expression on her face and she speed walked toward the sidewalk leading toward the café. She didn't see me, I suppose her eyes were focused in front of her. I disappeared behind a car in the parking lot when I saw her start to turn around. She turned and leaned against a wall around the corner from the café and let out a deep breath, I assume trying to calm down. I smiled and it took a lot to keep from walking over to her and reassuring her that Nana was probably just as nervous to see her.

~Hachiko's POV~

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply for a minute, leaning against a wall just around the corner from the café where Nana said she was already at. I wondered if she would be alone, I swallowed hard at the thought of facing the whole group with such a problem as this. I shook my head lightly and regained my composure as best as I could.

As I walked in the door I looked around and felt myself smile when I saw Nana looking out a window. She still looked amazing. Her hair was just barely touching her shoulders now. She looked more feminine but still stood out, as it seemed she liked to. She wore the same jewelry she always had, a black leather coat, and I could see her knee-high black leather boots with the studs on them as I walked toward her. I felt my eyes begin to water but I fought it back. She turned to look at me once I was about two yards away then immediately stood up and pulled me into a hug. I lost the battle against my watery eyes when she squeezed me tighter and we held on for a few more seconds while a few tears just barely trickled down my face.

"You look as beautiful as I remember but you are still the same, Hachi." She said as she motioned for me to sit and sat as well. Hearing her voice say my nickname, which no one had said to me in so many years, was soothing and reassuring.

"You look even more beautiful than I remember Nana" I said quietly as I sat and placed my purse next to me.

She leaned over the table with her hands in small fists on the table, she suddenly looked very protective and defensive, "What is wrong?"

I pursed my lips together composing my thoughts so it wouldn't all spill out at once and I closed my eyes to avoid crying. "It's Takumi," I paused hating the feeling of his name on my lips "he… he _hit_ my daughter, he hit my Satsuki" a tear freed itself from my eye. I hadn't told anyone, and I hadn't heard it aloud until I spoke it. It hurt so much more when it wasn't only in my mind.

Nana looked so angry, I had hoped she wasn't angry with me. Her face then became very serious "What is it that you think you should do?" she closed her eyes tightly. It seemed that she didn't want to say that, but made herself act calmly.

"Satsuki despises him. There is no longer any reason to be anywhere near him." I looked out the window not knowing if I wanted to see her reaction to what I said.

"Hachiko, you were staying with Takumi because of your daughter? That is the only reason?" she questioned not showing very much emotion. It was as if she wanted my answer to be completely honest.

I didn't even think for a moment before answering, "It has been ten years. I wanted out nine years ago. He still hasn't stopped… being him" I found myself unable to admit his abuse.

I felt her relief as she sighed and smiled softly, looking into my eyes "Get what you need and meet me tomorrow night in front of our old apartment building. Bring Satsuki obviously. I have a surprise for both of you. Do you think you can get out safely?"

My heart jumped when she so boldly had a plan, I didn't want to be taken care of so extensively, I didn't want to be a burden… "Are you sure about this Nana? I wasn't expecting anything of this extent…"

She grinned at me "Silly Hachi, you still have a hard time letting others do things for you."

I felt my lighter and thought it over for a few minutes making sure to smile at her so she knew how happy that had made me. "I can sneak Satsuki out with me tonight. When Takumi starts to snore, he won't even wake up to an alarm clock." I strategized aloud.

She smiled sympathetically with a tinge of worry in her eyes, "Call me if anything goes wrong" she paused and grabbed my hand on the table softly. "and Hachi, if he so much as threatens you from now on. Call me and I will be there."

Her face was filled with concern but she was serious and livid when she thought spoke his name. A few more tears fell down my face as I nodded silently promising I would do as she said. I got a mail from Takumi saying that Satsuki was tired so they were heading home earlier than expected and to have dinner ready. I glared at the phone then looked up at Nana my fear beginning to take over my thoughts. "I am so sorry but I have to get going. He will be home soon and is expecting dinner. If he finds out I was visiting with you he would surely lose it, I wish we could visit more. I will meet you tomorrow night, I will call you when I leave." I rushed through my words as I stood up getting my purse off of the seat. She stood and I hugged her first this time and whispered trying to hold back my emotions "Thank you so much Nana."

"You should know I could never be mad at you by now Hachi. I only wish I could have helped sooner…" she said with sadness in her voice.

~Nana's POV~

As she walked out the front door and hurried away looking nervous I took out my phone and sent a mail explaining her situation to the others. Nobu didn't reply, Shin replied with dots and a face of some sort, and Yasu replied with a phone call. He always was the personable type with me. "I was right Yasu. Except that the bastard finally hit his own daughter!" I hissed as I picked up the extra forty dollars deciding it was much too large a tip and planning to give it back to Yasu. He sighed, "Poor girl, so what did she need help with?" he asked seemingly unsure if she had planned to leave him or not. "Meet me at the old apartment Hachi and I shared, I need your help preparing things." Before he could question me I hung up and headed toward the apartment.

~Nobu's POV~

I felt the sweat drip down my shirtless body, my hands where hot from the insulation of my gloves. The lights were low with the exception of the light above my target. I wiped the sweat drops from my forehead and bounced back and fourth twice, light on my feet as always.

_Jab, Jab, uppercut, roundhouse kick, punch, jab, jab, roundhouse, uppercut, crescent kick 'to the back of the head' I thought of him._

I was faster and angrier than ever before. I breathed smoothly and exhaled as I moved. If I ever saw his face, I wouldn't leave until it was bloody. My phone went off and I hesitated to read the next mail Nana had sent me, '_if I were any more pissed I might go find him'_ I thought. I decided to read it anyway

"I need another pair of guy arms! I don't want Yasu throwing his back out! Get over to the old apartment! ~Nana"

I raised an eyebrow but replied "k" and showered quickly to avoid hearing her complain about my sweatiness and headed there wondering why she was messing with that old place. She thought it was a secret but Ren told me about her buying the apartment.

**What could Nana be doing?! =D **

**Sorry if it was a bit drawn out, I just wanted to add detail! R&R please! I really need some encouragement to continue! **


	4. Chapter 4 Travel in Silence

_**Author's note:**_** As I noted in the first chapter I am sorry this took so long but I was improving my writing skills! I promise to make the wait worth your while! Thank you **_**SO**_** much for reviewing! I was starting to think my story wasn't interesting…**

**Special thanks to: Synonymous Anonymous (clever name), FanFicNinja, Emilia, fanfic reader pwr, and animeluver3460!**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nana or any of the characters.**

Chapter Four

~Travel in silence~

~Nobu's POV~

I tilted my head to the side and stared at the tall building. I hadn't seen it in so long, and yet it felt so familiar. I saw Nana wave at me from the window on the seventh floor and gave her a half-smile. After seven flights of stairs I stood in front of the door that held what was only the beginning of so many fond and so many painful memories. I was hesitant to knock but pleased to see the door open and smiling face was behind it. Nana seemed almost hyper, she had the same grin on her face that Shin had every time he had done something mischievous. I raised an eyebrow at her expression and couldn't help smiling though I was trying not to let it show that I had an idea what she was so happy about.

"What? I can't ask an old friend to come help out?" she teased as if she had no intention of telling me what is going on.

"Come on Nana, if you are going to make me do physical labor you can at least give me a reason." I tried to persuade her to tell me, attempting to keep the nice, light, atmosphere.

Yasu walked out of Nana's old room ending a call "The truck will be here in about twenty minutes Nana- Oh Nobu, you made it."

"Truck? What truck? What for? Yeah hey Yasu. Why is a truck coming here? What exactly are we moving?" I questioned Nana and took a few steps further into the apartment. Nana just grinned at me then walked over to the counter in the kitchen and started drawing something on a paper. I walked over and peered over her shoulder and my jaw dropped. I looked up at Yasu "Seriously?!" he just smirked and lit a cigarette.

~Nana's POV~

I was so pleased to see Nobu's reaction to things I decided to bait him further. I finished drawing the layout of where the new furniture would go, then opened the cabinet above my head and took down a frilly pink apron and hung it on the wall next to the refrigerator. "We ordered a new fridge too right?" I questioned Yasu and he nodded. Nobu stared at the apron and I nonchalantly observed him to see if I could gage his emotions. His eyes were filled with what seemed like sadness mixed with a fond memory. I ruffled my hands through his blonde hair. "Everyone knows you like physical labor anyway" I winked and teased Nobu. Yasu chuckled.

"Oh shut up" he mumbled embarrassed as he looked to the side "So I'm here to help move all of the furniture you ordered up seven flights of stairs?" I cracked up laughing

"Since I have been paying rent the building was able to afford an elevator, we just have to watch for the weight limit." It was funny but felt a little guilty that he had walked up seven flights of stairs. His jaw dropped but then he smiled again.

"Wow, I never realized it before now but it's pretty empty in here…" Nobu walked around keeping his distance from Hachi's old room.

"So Hachi's room will be Satsuki's room and Hachi will take mine. I think it's better that she isn't reminded of anything painful…" I thought aloud with my index finger pressed to my bottom lip.

"That seems unavoidable, but it is a nice thought…" Nobu said quietly with that deep mature voice of his.

I walked over and poked his cheek, "you sound so serious and deep" I teased him trying to keep the mood positive. "Yasu, our Nobu is all grown up." I laughed with a sarcastic tone. Yasu smirked then took a drag of his cigarette before putting it out and surveying the room holding his glasses lower on his nose. Nobu batted my hand away and stuck his tongue out at me then went over to stare at my drawing again.

"Why does the drawing of the 'shiny new refrigerator' have huge shiny eyes?" he raised an eyebrow criticizing skeptically with a grin.

"Pfft. Jealous of my drawing…" I mumbled.

~Nobu's POV~

I couldn't shake the shaky anxious feeling in the pit of my stomach. '_I am really going to see Nana again…'_ I thought of all of the different faces she might make when she saw me and the one that made me feel weak was her tear-stained cheeks and watery-eyes. I never want to make her cry.

Moving _**all**_of the furniture took hours and we ended up calling Shin over after he got off work to help us finish arranging all of the furniture.

"I still have to get cuter bedding for both of their beds but for now this will do" Nana thought aloud.

"Phew who cares?" Shin said exhausted as he sat down in the booth of the table by the window. That was the only piece of furniture Nana kept. She even replaced the kitchen cabinets, and added a few more to make it larger.

"What time will Hachi get here?!" Shin questioned suddenly filled with energy again at the thought of seeing her.

Nana looked worried now, "I don't really know, she mailed me that she would call when she was on her way… I wonder if a welcoming party is really the best idea…" she sounded concerned about Hachi's state when she would arrive.

~Shin's POV~

"Of course she will want a welcome party! We can't let her first night here be filled with sadness and anxiety!" I demanded they take my opinion into consideration. Nobu suddenly looked dark and had a scary look in his eyes. His eyes reminded me of a wolf's eyes when a human gets too close, full of wrath and emanating an intimidating aura.

"If there is _any_ trouble for her tonight… we should be around to help." He said solemnly. I knew by 'we' he actually meant 'I'. His protective side came out rarely, but when it did I was glad to be on his good side.

~Hachi's POV~

Pretending to be asleep for a few hours until Takumi took his sleeping pill wasn't nearly as difficult as kissing him goodnight as if nothing were wrong. There were two sides of pain to this double-edged sword. There was a time when I loved him very much, but it had become a nightmare since the day he raised his hand to me, little did he know what he did to Satsuki was the last straw.

When he had been snoring as he always did for just over fifteen minutes I had been staring at the clock on the nightstand. I slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom, I put a shampoo bottled I had previously filled with water between the seat and bowl of the toilet creating the sound of me using the restroom. I did this so that if he did wake up, even for a moment, he wouldn't realize I was really changing into jeans, sneakers, and a long-sleeve purple shirt. I finger-combed through my hair just as the bottle was nearly empty, then made my way to Satsuki's room. It wouldn't be too obvious if he peeked one of his eyes open to see where I'd gone, because I often checked on Satsuki in the middle of the night. It was 3:30am and he was still snoring thankfully, I could hear him from Satsuki's room.

I caressed her face to wake her up gently but to my surprise she opened her eyes wide-awake, "I couldn't sleep," she whispered. I kissed her forehead and praised her for acting it so well. She got out of bed and I put a jacket on her, I decided she'd be fine in her pajamas, and then had her put her shoes on while I checked over my mental list for the hundredth time.

I told her to step exactly where I stepped and she followed me flawlessly as we stepped on only the rugs in the hallway and foyer leading to the front door. I had already disarmed the alarm earlier, so opening the door quietly made my heart race. I paused when the knob was turned as far as it could turn and tried to slow my heart and listened for his snoring. It was silent and I felt suddenly twice as anxious and alert, my face felt clammy and I stifled a gasp. It was quiet for what seemed like the longest minute of my life, until I heard him snore a little louder and realized he must have just rolled over. Not wanting to give him another chance to startle me I opened the front door and we slipped out making our way to the car.

I had Satsuki crawl across my seat into the passengers seat so only one door had to be opened then closed. At the very least if he had heard the door either he'd think I had forgotten something in the car, or by the time he made it out we would be gone. I got in and closed my door instantly locking them. I made sure I had taken his spare key with me by putting both on my keychain. Satsuki was silent; she seemed scared but to my pleasant surprise controlled herself well. I closed my eyes for a few seconds praying for him to stay asleep, and then started the car. Without hesitation whatsoever I backed out of the driveway and trying not to burn out, (when a car's tires squeal) I quickly headed for Nana's.

~Nana's POV~

We had all been sitting around the table playing a number of card and tile-related games for hours now. The others seemed to be getting discouraged by how long it was taking. I told Yasu and Shin to go home several times, not bothering to tell Nobu to. Eventually because he had a court session in only four hours now, Yasu left telling us to call him if anything came up. About ten minutes after he left my phone went off startling Shin Nobu and I.

"Nana,

We are on our way. Be there in 10 minutes.

3 Hachi"

I stared at my phone then jumped up excitedly "Yes! They will be here in ten minutes! Clean up the cards and junk Shin. Nobu, turn on the lights in their rooms and I'm going to straighten the kitchen up." Shin smiled at the news and began to straighten up the table. I watched Nobu out of the corner of my eye, he was so tense it was as if he were ready for a fight. I watched as he opened Hachi's old room hesitantly, he then turned the light on quickly and moved on to my old room. We all tried to stay busy until about two minutes til she was supposed to arrive. I went to take the trash out and Nobu and Shin decided I might need help with that. I couldn't help grinning in the elevator at their nervousness.

~Shin's POV~

I had been trying to keep the atmosphere light all night, though Nobu's words hadn't made it easy…

Nobu had called me earlier that day and I guess he took a break from moving things to talk to me. I took a break at work to answer his call. "Shin," said a quiet slightly shaky sounding Nobu, "I don't know how to handle Nana tonight…" I stood frozen for a moment at the sadness in his voice. "All I want to do is hold on to her Shin…" I couldn't help a smile from taking shape. "Then when the time is right, do it" I said encouragingly.

~Hachi's POV~

I couldn't take my eyes off of the rearview mirror. Visions of Takumi filled with anger wouldn't leave my mind. I knew if he noticed I was gone he'd come after me. I drove faster than I should've but the thought of him even two minutes behind me sent chills up my spine. How far would he go to keep us under his control? Especially if he found out I'd be with… I swerved when I realized I might be seeing Nobu.

"Mom!" Satsuki sat up startled "Car!" I gasped and pulled back into the right lane with my hand over my mouth.

After a few minutes we were just up the street from the apartment, I pulled over just far enough from the apartment to be out of sight, but off of the main road. If Takumi were after me he'd have to remember the place he'd only been twice. I put my forehead on my hands on the top of the steering wheel and tried to catch my breath.

Satsuki took her seatbelt off and put her arms around my shoulders. "It's okay Mom, don't cry" she hugged tighter, "I know you're scared but it's okay."

I sat up and put the car in drive. Satsuki put her seatbelt back on and smiled at me.

Wiping under my eyes was a waste because the second I saw Nana the tears came streaming down again. When I got closer I realized there were two men beside her and my heart pounded as the first thing I recognized was the shape of Nobu's lips.

I pulled over stopping at the curb right next to them, turned the car off, and before I knew it I was being held by Nana. I cried quietly for what felt like a few long minutes. She held me by the shoulders and pulled me back, softly wiping my tears with both hands. She turned my head toward Nobu and I stared.

I felt my eyes well up and I covered my mouth with my hands to hide my trembling lips. I stared at him unable to move and heard the girlish hiccup mid-cry I hadn't heard in so long. I had left my door open and my headlights on, they lit up all of our faces. Nobu's eyes looked tortured but almost happy to see me, "Don't make that face at me…" he almost pleaded with his eyebrows sympathetic. All I could do was squeeze my eyes shut, gasp and cry harder, before I had a chance to say anything I felt the warmest most comforting feeling I could have imagined. My eyes closed instantly once I realized the arms holding me were his.

I felt his chest heave a bit and his breathing seemed a shaky, I felt him tense up and his muscles tighten around me. It was as if he were trying to be strong for me. He moved his head near my ear and whispered in a sweet soft voice, "let me see your beautiful face, no more tears, you're safe." I wanted to melt. He put his hand on my cheek and leaned back to see me, he flashed me a smile. His jaw was more masculine and mature and he had a bit of facial hair now, but those lips were lips that would never change. We both pulled away from the hug and blushed once we were brought back to reality by Nana's voice.

~Nana's POV~

Hachiko's daughter was stunning. She had Takumi's hair, which I hated, but I smiled at the fact that it could be changed if she wanted. "Hello, I'm Nana, like your mother's name." I smiled brightly at her and leaned down to look at her in the car. She smiled bigger when Shin leaned down next to me, "My, my you are so cute! My name is Shin." he exclaimed with a big silly grin. He was always better with kids than me.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over "I don't want to freak anyone out, but maybe it would be better to hide my mom's car…"

I grinned and looked at Shin. "Hachi! Keys." I said looking over at her and Nobu catching them both blushing '_yes_' I thought.

She tilted her head and began to reply, "They're still in the igni-" Shin had already jumped in the front seat and slid to the middle next to Satsuki

"come on Nana!" he patted the seat and I raised an eyebrow at him,

"What makes you think I want to drive?! You go park it in the stall." I ordered.

He slid back over into the driver's seat and shrugged,

"be right back mom" shin called over his shoulder at Hachi and Satsuki laughed then repeated what he said. She deserved more humor in her life.

I pretended to take a call but watched Nobu and Hachi from the corner of my eye. She put her hand on his chest and looked up at him with sad eyes and he put his hand on her hand then he said something with a sympathetic accepting smile. I wished I could read lips or be close enough to hear them but it seemed they were connecting.

Exactly what I'd hoped for.

Satsuki and Shin came walking back and Hachi turned to see Shin and sort of tackle hugged him.

"Shin!" she half-shouted and he hugged her back with his usual big grin.

"She is definitely your daughter," he said quietly, "she had me put the cover on the car"

Hachi pulled back out of the hug and tilted her head "the cover? I didn't pack a car cover."

Satsuki looked up at Hachi and pulled her mother's sleeve "I did. Can we go inside?"

Hachi and I smiled and I led the way into the building. While we waited for the elevator Hachi looked at Satsuki and gestured to Nobu "I know who he is Mom." She nodded factually as we stepped into the elevator.

I laughed as the doors closed, "Hachi I like her already!"

Satsuki smiled at me then looked at her mom "Why do they call you Hachi? Your name is Nana isn't it?"

Hachi looked embarrassed and I laughed "I gave your mom that nickname when we decided to rent this apartment together before you were born." I explained.

"You lived with Nana mom?!" she asked obviously thinking the idea was cool. I smiled, she was nothing like Takumi it was a relief.

**That's all for this chapter! Yay! Things went smoothly! **

**For now… stay tuned.**

**R&R for more!**

**Ps. Sorry again for how long it took!**

**~Lea Miles**


	5. Chapter 5 I wanna need your love

_**Author's Note: **_** Yay Reviews! Special thanks to Galaxylam84, ChicagoAnimeLuver13, and Soul12! I'm sorry the update took so long! No excuses! =P**

**Lea Miles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nana or any of the characters.**

Chapter Five

~I wanna need your love~

~Hachi's POV~

I was distracted by my anxiety. I couldn't stop picturing a furious Takumi beating down the door… My heart wouldn't cease to race, though I couldn't tell if it was because of Nobu's eyes being fixated on me, or the fear in the back of my mind.

Nana had really out done herself, the place was filled with all new furniture, it was much different than I remember it. The only thing I recognized was the table she built and I couldn't fight off a smile when I saw it. Satsuki grinned when shin opened the door to a room with pink frilly furniture, she ran in and squealed. I watched her and my eyes watered, it was pathetic that her mother had to lean on a friend to get away from her abusive father. I felt weak and lost suddenly.

~Nobu's POV~

I couldn't take my eyes off of her, she always looked desperately sad or scared… Where was the cheerful sweet fun-loving carefree Hachi everyone loved? Takumi took her peace of mind and the last ten years of her life from her, I wasn't about to let him have another minute.

I stepped forward and softly took her hand, my heart raced hoping I wasn't out of line or that I'd be rejected. She jumped slightly but looked up at me with pink cheeks and a small smile. I wanted to see a bigger smile on her face but at this point I assumed that was a lot to ask of her.

"Hachi! Your stuff is in my old room!" Nana smiled cheerfully, "I figured Satsuki would feel more comfy in your old room"

Hachi smiled with quivering lips, I hated myself for succumbing to it so quickly but all I wanted was to get closer to them and-

"Nobu!" Shin's voice called humorously snapping me out of my thoughts "Satsuki likes guitars!"

I shook my head quickly but felt Nana squeeze my hand before letting go, my heart pounded once and I fought off a smile as I walked toward Satsuki's room.

~Nana's POV~

I patted Hachi's head trying to lighten her mood, I could feel how tense and anxious she was. I just wanted to see her happy. "How do you like it?" I said playfully.

"N-Na-na…" she just hugged me, seemed she was trying not to cry. I frowned then pulled her back away from me a bit to see her.

"You are finally here! Right in front of me! Smile damn it!" I winked. She laughed and wiped her cheeks, the laughter helping her to get a grip.

"You did way too much Nana, you didn't need to go to all of this trouble" she said looking around.

"Oh please, I remember all of the cute furniture you wanted way back then, don't tell me you've lost your sense of style" I winked.

~Shin's POV~

I tried my hardest not to laugh at Nobu's flustered facial expression upon realizing he was still holding Hachi's hand before I had called him over. Satsuki had picked up Nobu's _baby_. His favorite most prized guitar, which he'd threaten my life over on a day-to-day basis. It was funny how patient he was being with her, when he'd just given me a death glare for poking it the other day to spite him.

"Try holding the pick further toward the inside of your index finger" he suggested and she followed his instruction without a sound. She paused after playing three different chords.

"You're Nobu." She stated rather than asked.

He just nodded, seemingly shocked by her sudden look of cleverness.

"You are the one she talks about when she sleeps." She grinned.

He froze and my eyes widened.

"You love her." She stated bluntly again.

His eyes widened now and I gasped overdramatically trying to push the seriousness away. She looked back down and played two more chords.

"She loves you," she laughed at our shock, "she never looked at _him_ the way she looks at you."

Nobu didn't move a muscle or make a sound. He just stared at her dumbfounded.

"Oooooooookay. WOW! I didn't know you knew so many chords! How about we put his guitar away and I teach you some bass!" I immediately took over knowing Nobu's brain was probably fried at this point. I pushed him out of the room and he sort of just let me, I leaned forward and tried not to laugh while whispering "get a grip before she sees that stupid look on your face."

~Hachi's POV~

I rushed toward the window and closed the blinds after taking a quick glance. I turned the lights off in my room and closed Satsuki's curtains as nonchalantly as I could. The anxiety began to take over; all I could see was Takumi coming toward me with his fists clenched… I waited until Nana was in the doorway of Satsuki's room before slinking off to mine. I closed the door almost all the way behind me, leaving it open only a tiny crack. I held my waist and leaned against the wall behind the door having a panic attack. The tears streamed as I struggled to breathe and I put my hands over my head and squeezed my eyes shut in pain. The visions of Takumi's hands coming toward me repeated themselves. I had enough mental images to make a person mental…

I felt as if I were sinking into a tar pit, heavy and thick, the paranoia and fear surrounded me but before I knew what had happened a pair of headphones were on my head. I had been hugging my knees, but now Nobu was cradling me. I could tell by the way he touched me and by the smell of his clothes. He had an arm around my shoulder and the other gently pet my head. I had never been soothed in such a way. The music that filled my ears instantly triggered countless images of he and I together. (A little pain- Trapnest) The first time we met, the first time we walked to the store together, the first time I saw him perform, our first kiss, the first time we were in bed together… I felt my heart ache at his kindness when suddenly I pictured his tear stained face filled with anguish and confusion. I remembered his trembling voice on that fateful day.

I was quickly distracted from my thoughts when he tilted my chin up and I felt his lips on my forehead.

"You're safe" he purred "I'll never let anyone hurt you again…"

**I know it was short! I'm sorry but I just got a new job so I haven't had much time! I have half of the next chapter typed but I need a little encouragement because it is pretty drama-heavy.**

**I also really wanted to show the connection between Hachi and Nobu. **

**~Love never truly fades away when neither heart can forget how it felt~**

**R&R for more! I promise the next one will be longer!**

**~Lea Miles**


	6. Chapter 6 Help me from frozen pain

_**Author's Note: **_** Special thanks to ChicagoAnimeLuver13, and Hishiko-Chan1999 for reviewing! All it takes for new chapters is a little encouragement. Hopefully I didn't lose everyone else though. =P No matter, just one person who likes what I write is enough to inspire me! Though everyone reading this should know each review makes me dance around a little xP hehe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nana or any of the characters.**

Chapter Six  
~Help me from frozen pain~

~Hachi's POV~

I sat up with an urgent gasp, my hand on my chest and my vision blurry. I was in a bed, it was unfamiliar but once my eyes adjusted I recognized the room I was in.

_It wasn't a dream?_

I was in Nana's old room, Nobu's Jacket was on my lap even though there were sheets on the bed. I looked down at it and smiled fondly then my heart sped up when I saw the headphones on top of the dresser across the room. He had really taken care of me until I fell asleep, I didn't deserve that…

I got up and stretched my arms high into the sky then flinched remembering as I breathed in a little too deep that my ribs were still bruised. I froze when I thought of Takumi waking up to an empty house. I shook my head and bolted out of the room straight toward Satsuki's.

"Satsuki!" I pushed her door open.

"Mom…?" she tilted her head with a bit of confusion, she was sitting on her bed holding Nobu's guitar. "You're finally up" she smiled. Nana went to get some groceries and I Nobu, well I think I saw him on a futon under the kitchen table." She laughed. It made my heart feel a bit lighter when she laughed it was a relief that she didn't feel the anxiety or worry I couldn't ignore. She deserves to be carefree.

I started to walk into the living room when Satsuki called me back, "Mom, fix your hair! You look silly" she whispered, "You don't want him to see you like that do you?" I blushed and stepped into the bathroom. I shook my head at my disheveled appearance, the bed head and morning breath were easier to fix than tear stained cheeks.

I quietly walked into the living room and my eyes scanned across the wood floors until they met a sleepy Nobu's gaze. I felt a girly squeal well up but suppressed it, finding my happiness inappropriate. "Good morning" I said looking down embarrassed that he had seen me in the state I had been in the night before. No one had ever seen me have a panic attack like that and I felt ashamed.

"Good morning" he replied. He still looked tired but his facial expression was almost instantly awake, his eyes shifted to the door. "I hope you didn't mind me staying here last night… Leaving seemed like a bad idea…" he trailed off seeming as if he didn't want to explain himself.

"N-Not at all!" I replied with urgency waving my hands, "th-thank you actually I-"

"You don't have to thank me, I wanted to." He cut me off as if he didn't want to bring up his reason for staying. I decided to quickly let it go and change the subject. He laid back and stretched his arms straight up, the blanket slid down as his legs stretched down and his shirt slid up. Before I realized it I was staring with my mouth agape at his stomach. I was suddenly somehow brain dead, the last time I had seen him shirtless he was fit… but now he was utterly ripped… my head was in the clouds.

"Ha-Ha-Hachi" I heard Nana laughing "I think Nobu might die if he turns anymore red, perhaps you should stop staring so he can stop stretching?" I shook my head quickly my cheeks flushing.

"N-no i-its not like that I just- um…" nothing, no excuse came to mind. Nobu got up and quickly closed the bathroom door behind him. Nana set a few grocery bags on the counter and I tried to regain my composure and cool my cheeks off.

~Nana's POV~

"Does Satsuki like omelets?" I asked wishing I knew how to cook, secretly hoping I could make Nobu do it. I grinned to myself knowing it wouldn't be the first time he had made her breakfast.

"Yes, if you want, I will cook" Hachi offered timidly twiddling her thumbs. I hugged her and laughed.

"You are just the same as you were Hachi" I grinned.

She hugged me back and whispered, "Do you think he knows where I am?" her voice sounded dreadfully anxious.

I hugged her tighter, "Even if he does, you will be safe." She flinched then pulled away rubbing her arm with a nervous smile.

"Thank you, I'll get started" she rushed through her words and sped toward the kitchen. Nobu came out of the bathroom and I could tell he had spent his time washing his face.

"Good morning sunshine" I teased "you look like hell. Couldn't sleep?"

He grinned playfully then shot me a devious look; "I don't know, maybe you should mind your own business" he shot back.

"Well it seems I wasn't the only one thinking about Hachi all night" I winked. He flushed but looked out the window quickly. Hachi didn't seem to hear anything, she was facing away from us toward the stove. I sat down at the table across from him just before Hachi brought us both coffee.

"You don't need to do any of that for us…" Nobu sounded sad at Hachi's eager to please attitude.

"Maybe she is enjoying playing house!" I teased and enjoyed their embarrassed expressions.

~Nobu's POV~

I glared at Nana for her constant teasing; the embarrassment was making it hard to be around Hachi. I gripped the coffee cup tightly when I looked over at Hachi, she kept looking at the door and out the window… it was as if she couldn't stop looking over her shoulder…

Satsuki came out of her room and hugged Hachi's waist while she was cracking eggs. "Hi mommy…" she whispered quietly with her eyes closed. Hachi stopped what she was doing and caressed her daughter's long black hair looking down at her with loving eyes. She was so graceful and gentle, how could I _not_ stare…?

(LINE)

~Shin's POV~

I couldn't wait to get back to Hachi's, I ran to the elevator and ran to the door and burst in. I felt terrible when I saw Hachi's head whip around toward me, there was so much fear in her eyes at first. "I-Its just me" I announced, then her face relaxed and she smiled.

"Shin!" Satsuki cheered then ran toward me and pulled me toward her room. "Check out the new chords I learned!" her eyes lit up and I smiled at Nobu and Hachi sitting at the table together. Where was Nana anyway? I wished I could hear what they were talking about, though I enjoyed Satsuki's passion for music. I text Nana letting her know they were talking alone and she replied with something that made me grin.

"Why do you think I'm out? I want them to have some time alone. I convinced Nobu to let Satsuki keep using his guitar afterall."

~Hachi's POV~

"So you've been working on an old house? What a great hobby!" I smiled sincerely.

"Thanks" he rubbed the back of his head shyly, "It keeps me busy…" he trailed off. "Oh, Nana wanted me to show you the clothes she got for you." He stood up and walked toward my room. I followed him curiously feeling bad that she had done even more for me than I originally thought.

He opened a dresser and held up a beautiful purple sweater, it looked so comfortable and warm. When I imagined that it might resemble the way it felt to be held by him I took it out of his hands and ran behind the privacy screen to put it on. I took off my shirt and put the sweater on over my bra, then came out noticing that the sleeves covered a good part of my fingers and smiled at how accurate my assumption was.

He laughed, "that looks great, it is a little big on you but you look comfortable.

I felt a tag scratch against my stomach and realized it must have been the tag. I reached up the sweater a bit and pulled at the tag, the sweater lifted as I pulled the tag, it slid up the plastic string and I looked down puzzled at why it wouldn't come off. I looked up at Nobu after pulling very hard, the tag snapped and I felt relieved until I saw his face. He looked out the window with painful eyes and clenched fists.

"He did that to you didn't he…" he stated more than asked with a shaky pained tone that made my heart drop. He had seen the bruises on my ribs… I couldn't speak. I hugged my own waist hoping to comfort my insecurity but failing.

"I-I'm sor-" before I could finish apologizing I felt myself pulled into a hug, his hand on the back of my head, he stroked my hair. After a few seconds of silence and his chest shaking slightly as he breathed out he pulled back to look into my eyes. His hands were holding both sides of my face.

"Don't apologize, you know it isn't your fault…" his eyes looked so lonely and sad, they were a mix between sympathy and pain.

There was a loud knock on the front door and my eyes widened.

_This is it._

I knew he'd come after us… My heart raced and I felt my eyes hot and watery. Nobu moved swiftly around me and shut the door behind him closing me in my room alone. I listened against the back of the door too much of a coward to follow him. I heard him walk to Satsuki's door and whisper something to Shin. He opened the door and there was silence.

"Takumi." Nobu stated. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" Nobu's voice suddenly much stronger and deeper than I remember it ever being.

"You know where she is." I covered my mouth and forced myself to stifle a gasp hearing his voice… "I will find her you know. She's _my _wife and she has taken _my _daughter with her."

"I haven't the slightest idea what you could be referring to. Hachi? You don't mean to tell me _she left you_, do you?" a cocky sharp tongued Nobu replied.

I heard that sigh… I had heard it so many times, it made my heart drop.

_Please don't, please don't, please don't._

"Nana!" he yelled "Get out here. I am giving you one chance to fix this mistake you have made."

"Get off of my property Takumi. You are not welcome here." Nobu warned.

He laughed with the dark amusement that had always sent chills up my spine, "_Your_ property? Please. You think _you're_ a threat? Don't make me laugh. NANA come here!" he demanded.

"You have five seconds to back away from this door…" Nobu warned darkly as if he were a snarling dog about to attack.

"Satsuki come see Daddy" he ignored Nobu.

"Five."

"Nana this isn't a game." He threatened with familiar words that haunted me.

"Four…" Nobu growled.

"Satsuki, whatever mommy told you about me isn't true." He said with the same tone he'd had the night he hit her. Patronizing, as if she were six…

"_Three…"_ Nobu raised his voice.

"Nana, if you don't get out here this guy is gonna regret it." Takumi threatened once again.

Nobu's voice sounded tenser by the second, "Two… last chance Takumi…"

I felt an overbearing fear overcome me as I pictured Takumi mercilessly attacking Nobu and I pulled the door open as fast as I could and screamed "NO!"

"There you are you little bitch. Go get Satsuki, e are going home no-"

"One." Nobu stated when all at once Takumi walked past him toward me only to have his words cut off when Nobu's fist met Takumi's face. He fell backward and I covered my mouth with my hands and gasped deeply.

"I warned you." Nobu picked Takumi up by the collar of his shirt and pushed him toward the door then shoved him out. "Now get out of here before I put you in the hospital" he whispered in a deep, dark tone I prayed Satsuki couldn't hear.

Takumi was dazed and he stumbled back then pulled his arm back making a fist. I covered my eyes and heard a loud smack, I looked through the cracks of my fingers to see that Nobu had hit him again, making him stumble back. Blood ran down from Takumi's nose to his mouth and he covered his nose quickly. "I warned you… leave or I will _really_ hit you and say it was self defense. Hachi's got the bruises to prove you are the aggressor here." He took a glance past Nobu at me, and our eyes met. Fear struck itself deep into my heart when the look of hatred penetrated me.

"Don't you even look at her," he swiftly punched him in the stomach making him stumble back into the elevator "if you know what's good for you, you won't come back." Nobu threatened as he pressed the button to close the doors and send it down.

**R&R for more!**

**I am looking forward to see what you think of this chapter. Too much drama? How about the violence? Violence is never the answer, but Nobu was protecting Hachi! What do you think about Shin keeping Satsuki out of Takumi's sight? It's not like Nobu would need any help taking care of Takumi, after all, Takumi is the one who does the hitting, he wouldn't know how to take a hit.**

**Thanks for reading! Pleeeeeeease let me know what you think!**

**~Lea Miles**


	7. Chapter 7 Travel to the Moon

_**Author's note:**_** Wow! I can't even begin to tell you all how much your reviews mean to me! I was nervous about that last chapter because I know we all sort of hate Takumi because he is violent and well when Nobu raises his fists, I had hoped you'd see him as more of a protector than a violent guy. To be honest I used to see Nobu as a cuddly type, but then again, I think men like him all have a dark side especially when the one they love is in danger.**

**Special thanks to Kimiko888, g.g, ganandorf12, hersheygirl102, Hishiko-Chan1999, and vivalainchanuchan! The reviews help more than you know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nana or any of the characters.**

Chapter 7  
~Travel to the Moon~

~Nobu's POV~

I closed the door and paced back and forth, I was in a mental battle with myself. One side was screaming at me to go after him and swing until he stopped moving entirely, and the other side begged me to calm down… I didn't want her to see a violent side of me, I was afraid to resemble anything she feared. My heart continued to race, my pacing not slowing down even slightly. Adrenaline, it was coursing through me and it wouldn't dissipate.

All at once it looked as if time slowed, I had been seeing red until the face of an angel with tear stained cheeks looked into my eyes.

"Nobu? Nobu say something… please…" Hachi pleaded worry heavy in her expression. I blinked a few times then felt my body relax, my muscles finally loosened up and I brought my hands to her hips as gently as I could.

"I'm sorry… you had to see that." I spoke softly now. She smiled with tiny glass pearl tears in the corners of each eye and shook her head then her hands were on both of my cheeks.

"Don't apologize… You only did what you had to… Th-thank yo-"

This time I interrupted her, "Don't thank me…" I pulled away and looked at the ground as I turned toward the window and moved until I stood in front of it.

Satsuki came running out of her room to her mother and hugged her waist tightly without a word. My heart sank… All I could do was hope she hadn't heard everything.

~Shin's POV~

I followed Satsuki out slowly and noted the look on Nobu's face… it was nearly hollow as he stared out the window. I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder, "He is gone… relax a little…"

I suggested. He looked at me and his eyes were filled with a desperate pain, my chest pounded hard when I remembered that exact expression. I hadn't seen that torn look of his since the night of the festival all those years ago. I was instantly confused, she was back, I mean, she was in the room, but those eyes were the same eyes I watched tears fall from so long ago. He was torn up for months back then…

"Wh-what is it?" I asked, my voice barely audible.

He grabbed me by my jacket and pulled me out the front door. I looked at Hachi as the he closed the door, she was puzzled as she stared unable to speak. The elevator door dinged and Nana stepped out with an urgent look on her face.

"What the hell?! I just saw Takumi driving; his hand was covered with blood and up to his face! What happened?" she demanded, her nonchalant attitude put aside for the moment.

Nobu walked straight past her to the stairs, "Stay with her…" was all he said.

For once Nana didn't retort, she never took orders from anyone but after searching my face for some explanation she opened the apartment door and closed it behind her stopping Hachi from coming out. Nobu ran down three flights of stairs before finally collapsing on himself, he leaned his back against a wall and slid down with his hands on his head. His hair shadowed his face but I knew what this was… I felt like I was a ghost in a flash back of his initial reaction all those years ago. I couldn't say or do anything but stand there watching him, his shoulders shaking as he breathed in and out halfway catching his breath halfway trying to get a hold of himself.

"What is it Nobu?" I asked wishing there was a way for me to help him.

"It's…" he said shakily then growled trying to regain control of his voice, "I wanted to_ kill him_ Shin… I don't think I could have stopped if she weren't watching…" he gripped his hair disturbed by his own feelings. "I just…"

This time I saw the tears fall.

"I love her… she flinches when she is touched, she jumps every time some one comes into the room… it's… it's so painful…"

I breathed out almost relieved though my heart ached as well, I sat down beside him "and being this big tough solid strong protective guy… it makes you feel good… but holding back when you watch her cry and flinch and jump… its tearing you apart inside isn't it?"

He just nodded and stared at the floor, his breathing returning to normal. "She looks at me with that perfect, sweet, beautiful face… those beautiful eyes filled with torture and pain. It really isn't fair you know…" he began to grin a little with a soft expression returning to his face.

"You never stood a chance." I smiled a little and teased him.

"Yeah" he laughed softly.

"Well, stop being so strong and solid all the time… that's not how you were back then and she loved you." I suggested.

He looked dark for a moment once again, "and she left me…" his voice was lonely now.

"That was a long time ago Nobu… I know it still hurts but look who she came back to." I tried to reassure him.

"Nana" He laughed.

I scoffed at him, "because Nana would have the balls, not to mention, strength to fight Takumi off right?" I entertained sarcastically though he didn't answer. "Well who has she spent more time talking with hm? Annnnnd let's not forget Satsuki now." I laughed, "that little girl! Ha! You are oblivious compared to her."

He pushed me a little with a familiar grin, "Sorry about this" he said briefly and I just shook my head.

"I'm surprised you didn't break down sooner, I see the way you look at each other you know." I stood up then held my hand down to him. He took it and got up.

"Thanks."

~Hachi's POV~

After explaining what had happened to Nana I remembered how Nobu had looked when he left and my heart raced.

"Nobu!" I stood up and went for the door, it opened as I took hold of the handle and my eyes met Nobu's. I made little fists with my hands and weakly pounded on his chest pouting. "Don't run off like that" I whined, "I was so worried about you! I didn't know where you were going or why and I thought you might go after him and and" I stopped and just stared up at him with an over animated frown. He looked down at me and shook his head with a soft smile.

"Well that's not very fair," he said softly.

I tilted my head still frowning, my hands still curled loosely into fists now resting on his chest.

"That face you're making at me." He stated dreamily.

My cheeks flushed instantly as I felt his lips on my cheek. He pulled back quickly and walked toward the bathroom door. "I hope you don't mind but I'm gonna take a bath" he called as he closed the door behind him. "Shin go get some clothes" he said from behind the door.

Shin muttered something as he went for the front door "be right back" he said comically irritated. Nana laughed and I stood with my hand on my cheek trying to regain composure.

~Nana's POV~

I have never been even close to 'good with kids' but I promised Ren I'd keep trying. I asked Satsuki if she'd like to go shopping with me, and her face lit up. Of course I asked Hachi if it was okay, while Satsuki begged her to say yes. I guess I'm not too bad with kids, it made me smile to see Satsuki excited about something, she really was beautiful. There was much more to this plan than anyone else knew just yet, but as we were leaving I mailed Shin to drop the clothes off and meet up with Satsuki and I.

~Nobu's POV~

My eyes flew open when I heard a knock on the front door, but I relaxed when I heard Shin come in "I brought clothes." He said quickly, then tossed what sounded like a large bag on the floor in front of the bathroom door. "I'm going to meet up with Nana and Satsuki, see ya" his mouth practically moved a million miles a second and he closed the front door behind him. I tilted my head and thought for a few minutes… _What is Nana doing? She must be planning something… she always is._ I thought and heard my laugh echo in the bathroom.

I heard the front door lock and listened to Hachi's footsteps. The bathroom door opened and shut softly, she walked in dropping the large bag a few feet from me. I stared at her and felt my cheeks burning as I resisted the urge to jump out of the bath and grab the nearest towel. She had this unnervingly calm smile on her face… I mean I know we had been naked together… well several times… I shook my head trying my hardest not to picture her again and my heart pounded.

She stopped about a foot from the tub and bent down, sliding her pants off until she stepped out of the gracefully, she wore the tiniest pair of 'boy shorts' I'd ever seen and I couldn't help staring. She then lifted the purple sweater off and had a tight, thin, white, spaghetti strap shirt under it. She looked up at me and a few strands of her hair fell over one eye, I sat up straight with my arms on the sides of the tub just staring back at her. Against my will, my eyes drifted straight down until it was apparent she wasn't wearing a bra… Steam may as well have come out of my ears… She looked down suddenly and fought off a smile then her cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink, I smiled until I realized what that was about then became ten times as embarrassed as I had been. She leaned over me, her face nearing mine and I became breathless… Who was this confident, brave, advancing girl? I don't remember her ever being like this…

_Knock Knock Knock._

'My eyes darted open, but wait, when were they closed…?' I thought before figuring it out.

"N-Nobu are you okay in there?" Hachi's voice asked from outside the bathroom door. I slid my hand down my face and breathed out extremely embarrassed by my hallucinatory fantasy

"Y-yeah… I'm getting out now" I shook my head as I dried off trying to wipe the images from my mind embarrassed at my own boyish ideas. _'I gotta get my head back down to earth… I feel like I was just on the Moon…'_ I said to myself.

**Ha! =P Sorrrrrrry… hehe well I'm not sure how you will all feel about that last part but let me know! I need some serious feed back here too because if you guys don't want me to speed things up I won't, but I was thinking about really pushing the storyline forward!**

**How did Nobu's break down make you feel? What do you think of his fantasy? Lol**

**Did you like how the focus has started to move from Nana to Nobu? Oh and there is also a very interesting secret Hachi has yet to find out about Nana! **

**R&R for more please!**

**~Lea Miles**


	8. Chapter 8 I reached into the Sky

_**Author's note: **_**I'm back! Thank you everyone for your comments, I was going through a bit of a rough patch in my life (and that's putting it lightly). Enough of my excuses! As always a special thanks to; annie, PiscesWarrior, SecretTeller6, THISISMAHHOUSE, malfoygirlie69, vivalainuchan, and Kimiko888! **

**I know I took forever but your reviews are what pulled me back! **_**Please**_** keep R&R-ing**

_Chapter 8_  
~_I reached into the sky~_

_~Hachi's pov~_

I lay in my bed and watched the moonlight drift through the dark panes of the window, it was silent throughout flat 707 but I wasn't at peace no matter how long I closed my eyes. I stretched my right arm toward the ceiling and made the moonlight dance on my fingertips. The bedding Nana had picked for my room was a soft pale blue and smelled of the antique furniture store I first worked at. I smiled, remembering the simplicity of life back then, my mind wandered off thinking about Mizukoshi and his antiques. I lay with my arms above my head and felt my eyes get heavier, knowing Shin and Nobu were in the other room made me feel safe and secure, though it may have been the reason I had trouble sleeping…

I heard footsteps coming toward my door; it opened silently and slowly revealing Nobu's softly messy blonde hair. I had expected his eyes to look sleepy in place of wide-awake. I hadn't realized I was lonely until I saw him. I folded the corner of the comforter down and extended my arm toward him without a word. My chest felt warm and my heart skipped a beat as he came toward me. He took my hand with his as he got into the bed and lay beside me. He wrapped his arm around my waist, our hands still intertwined, and his body warmed mine within seconds.

"Why are you still awake?" he whispered, his breath caressing my neck.

I closed my eyes feeling my cheeks get hotter "the same reason as you…"

"…And why is that?" he pulled me closer, his knees behind mine.

He was sweet though I'm not sure he knew quite how seductive he could be.

"It's your fault" I giggled just barely breaking a whisper, then covered my mouth. My eyes shot open and I sat up suddenly wide-awake, I turned towards him "Let's go somewhere!"

He got up and lifted my jacket from the back of the door, tossing it to me. I put it on, slipped on my slipper-like boots then took his hand as he led me out the door. Shin peaked one eye open as we were sneaking through the front room and gave Nobu a quick nod and goofy thumbs up. We locked the front door behind us before he pulled me into the elevator, and then pulled me to him- his back against the wall. He held my hands on my hips and smiled tilting his head so his forehead would touch mine.

~Nobu's pov~

The look in her eyes was making my heart pound, her smell, the feel of her hands in mine, our bodies near to each other, it all felt so right. She wanted to go somewhere, so I took her to the grassy hill near the river where we had walked along the path so many years ago. She let go of my hand and spun around once stopping with her hands on her thighs with a smile. She playfully jumped forward and grabbed my hand again, pulling me to the grassy ground. We lay on our backs and stared straight up at the starry sky.

"Nobu, do you remember what you asked me to do, just a few steps down the road, past that bridge?" she asked still looking up at the stars.

I smiled amazed she remembered so clearly… "Shatter my illusion…"

"Shatter my illusion because I don't know what else I can do to stop loving you…" she interrupted me, her left hand reaching toward the stars.

My heart pounded at her words, and the emotion in her tone of voice made it ache. I rolled over, took her hand, pinned it against the ground, and with my arm holding me above her, I looked into her watery eyes.

"Don't stop." I pressed my lips against hers squeezing my eyes shut hoping to god she'd kiss me back.

I felt her right arm around my neck, she pulled me into a deeper kiss and exhaled sharply as I bravely teased her top lip with my tongue.

~Nana's pov~

I woke up in the middle of the night to a mail from Shin explaining that Nobu and Hachi had snuck out together. I smiled softly and let myself relax and fall back asleep. I woke up to little footsteps wandering around the living room. I turned to see Ren still in a deep sleep and groaned. I got up, got dressed and grumbled about it being his turn.

"Kaori, it's six o'clock in the morning, why are you up already?" I asked softly, yet sleepily from the kitchen readying the coffee maker.

"I don't know, I just woke up Mom." She shrugged sassily.

Ren called her mini Nana when she wasn't around, that rubbed off on Yasu, which made it even more obnoxious. Kaori was born two years after Satsuki, I hadn't been able to introduce her yet. I wanted to wait until things settled, but Ren was going abroad soon and he'd been staying with her while I was with Hachi and the others. I truly never thought I'd make a good mother, but what no one tells you when you're younger is no one is ever _ready_ to be a parent. Kaori is my world, she has her father's smile and my eyes, she is loving and adorable, I can't wait to introduce her to Hachi any longer… What will Hachi say?

I sat at the table drinking my coffee and watching Kaori dance in front of the tv to an American music video. I smiled hearing her little voice sing along to the words she knew. She may only be eight years old but she constantly promises she'll be a famous singer some day.

~Shin's pov~

I lay awake on my back waiting for them to get back but preparing an excuse for Satsuki if they were to stay out all night. 'She's too smart… she won't believe they got up and went out early for coffee or something…' I thought to myself. Who ever thought a ten year old would be so difficult. 'Maybe I can bribe her to act like she believes the excuse with guitar lessons' I shook my head, that makes me feel like some kind of criminal. I grinned thinking of the expression on Nobu's face as he led Hachi toward the door. This is how things are supposed to be.

I drifted back to sleep, then woke up at about five o'clock to them sneaking back in, Nobu got back into his kotatsu and Hachi went back into her room.

"Nothing" Nobu whispered.

"I didn't even ask anything yet!" I argue-whispered.

"You were going to"

"Was no- oh come on! What was that all about? Are you back together?" Nobu did a quiet fake snore so I sat up and pushed his side.

"I'm not sure…" he said seemingly wondering himself.

"What do you mean you're not sure?!" I argued again.

"You're going to wake Satsuki…" he warned, "and it's not that simple… she is still married…" his last word drifted off.

"Legalities don't mean shit to me Nobu." I said after sighing.

"I'm too old to kiss and tell, don't be a girl" he laughed quietly.

"So you kissed her."

"N- Yeah…"

**I know it's short! It's been so long! The introduction of Kaori is sort of a big deal. If it is too original please tell me. Kaori is in honor of the voice actress who played Hachi in the subbed version of the anime! PLEASE R&R**

**~Lea Miles**


	9. Chapter 9 Stay with me

_**Author's Note:**_** A special thanks to 5, .31, Mimi, Hishiko-Chan1999, Nananutbread86, and Elizabeth2001 for your reviews and continued patience! If those who subscribed or reviewed earlier chapters are still reading I give my deepest thanks and apologies for how long in between chapters it can be. Anime-fangurl202 and Pisceswarrior, you've been here since the beginning! I hope you are reading this and are happy I updated! This is a difficult story to feel the mood of and think the way I need to think to write.**

**Without further ado, I DO NOT own these characters or NANA the anime.**

_Chapter 9_

_~Stay with me~_

~Hachi's POV~

Where was I? I looked around and saw the furnishings of the bedroom Takumi and I shared when we were first married, my heart raced as I sat up in our bed, his pillow over his head and his arms tensed to block out the noise. Satsuki was only a few months old and her crib was in our room. '_No, not this again._' I thought before looking at him.

"If she won't shut up, move her crib into _her_ room! I can't sleep!" he growled.

Satsuki cooed and made a variety of noises happily. She was just experimenting with what noises those funny things on her face could make, she had no idea she was keeping him awake.

"She is just a baby Takumi, they tend to make noises, besides she is too young to be down the hallway, the baby monitor would annoy you just as much."

"Yes but you can turn it down from your side of the bed and go to her so I can sleep!" he said between grinding teeth as he stood up.

I jumped up to go get her, I scooped her up in my arms and kissed her head.

"Then I'm sleeping on the fucking couch." he hissed.

"Takumi, really? Don't be like that... I will take her to her bassinet in the nursery" I said sadly.

"Maybe YOU should sleep on the couch then. Bitch." he grumbled as he flopped back onto the bed.

I breathed in deeply and sighed out loudly as I walked toward the door and closed it firmly behind me. '_Asshole_' I thought to myself as I rocked Satsuki back and forth bouncing and swaying and smiling at her funny little faces she liked to make. "Daddy doesn't mean to be a grumpy jerk" I whispered to her cheerfully, he loves you" '_No, you're wrong! Run away from him'_ I was stuck in this naive girl's body repeating history and there was no way out!

I jolted up in my bed panting as if I had been running, I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them, putting my forehead on my knees trying to catch my breath. I was back in Nana's old room where I wanted to be, the safest place and yet I was still panicking, I didn't want to have another panic attack! Just as I started to panic about panicking I felt a big strong arm wrap itself around my waist and pull me back to lay down, Nobu whined sleepily before pulling my head to his chest. It was so warm and soothing to be wrapped up by him. I breathed him in deeply, his familiar scent created a warm glowing feeling in my chest that can't be explained until you've felt it. He kissed the top of my head and I buried my face in his chest, it took me that long to notice he was shirtless... His bare, sculpted chest was different than I had remembered... more... built. He wasn't the skinny kid he was when we were in our young love, he was always attractive but the heat I felt in my cheeks was much hotter than it had ever been when we were younger. My eyes flickered open to see what the moonlight would show me of his body. Those perfect lines that made a v on either side of his abs, I lost the ability to think.

I felt my lips touch his warm toned skin, I placed little kisses along his collarbone and upper chest, I had almost forgotten what it sounded like when he exhaled sharply in surprised pleasure. I placed little kisses down his chest making my way, rather quickly, to his stomach. He tensed up a bit as I neared the right half of the v lines. I couldn't stop myself. I let the tip of my tongue tickle my favorite spot and his stomach tightened unable to hold back a whispered moan. He very softly, and seemingly against his real desires, put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me back up.

He placed a light kiss on the tip of my nose, "Not until you stop dreaming about him~"

I couldn't tell if he was teasing or serious so I forced a slight smile and tried to ignore my red cheeked expression. "Okay" I whispered before putting my head back on my pillow and scooting away from him a bit.

I didn't even lay there for a minute before his arm pulled me back by my waist. "There are no rules against this" he cuddled into me wrapping himself around me. He made a perfect comforter.

~Shin's POV~

I folded Nobu's futon and slid it under the table knowing he wouldn't be coming out here anytime soon, hopefully they were wise enough to wake up before Satsuki. Truthfully I don't think Satsuki would be surprised or really mind it at all, she is such a smart girl she would probably expect this sort of thing to happen. However there were no funny noises coming from that room so I had to assume nothing was going on... My eyes opened quickly when I heard Nobu's _noise_ and I grinned to myself '_He won't be living that one down anytime soon'_ It was the only noise I heard from the front room so nothing must have really happened. _'Go hachi'_ I thought to myself mentally cheering her on. I wanted her to pull him into their love as quickly and deeply as possible, the man just wasn't himself without her. He was a sad pathetic little boy with few ambitions in life other than that old house.

I sat up blocking the light that came through the dining window with my hand as I yawned, I was woken up by noises in the kitchen, I rubbed my eyes before I was able to clearly see Nobu leaning against the wall watching Nana prepare to cook something. He had a dreamy look on his face but nothing that said 'I just had sex, and it felt so good' I laughed out loud at my own thoughts and when Nobu looked at me curiously I just shook my head. I walked to the bathroom humming another part of that song with what probably looked like a mischievous grin. I tend to look mischievous 90% of the time. Nana hummed an old Blast song when I came back out of the bathroom and sat at the kitchen table, Satsuki emerged from her room and pointed robotically at my futon still on the floor.

"Uncle Shin is messy and didn't put his futon away like Nobu did" she said blatantly straight faced.

My jaw dropped for two reasons "Hey I just woke up 5 minutes ago- did you just call me uncle?! You just called me uncle!" I shouted cheerily and picked her up and spun in a circle or two... or three.

~Nobu's POV~

I smirked at Nobu's animated reaction to the funny little girl who I had been so very nervous to meet... It seemed as though she liked me for the most part though, she was a bit too smart for her own good, well for MY own good. I laughed slightly at that thought then reached above Hachi's head to get a bowl down for her that she had been reaching for. She thanked me with a slight awkward tone in her voice. I felt bad for in a sense shutting her down when she kind of reflexively came on to me last night... I mean I knew I should have kept my shirt on, she was always pretty attached to me when I was shirtless. My heart ached for her when she sat up so suddenly, truthfully I should have woken her up when I woke up and noticed her heavy breathing. Her nightmares were all the more reason not to leave her alone... I will say this much though, it is not possible for me to be some sort of rebound. He was the rebound. She was mine first, I am just taking her back and giving her the love she deserves.

Nana walked in the front door, of course causing Hachi to flinch. "Hachi I brought someone I want you to meet!" she announced happily, more cheerfully than Nana ever sounded. She pulled Kaori in the door by her hand and Nana dropped the plate she was holding. I knew she would be shocked from the second I didn't see both of Nana's hands luckily I caught the plate she almost dropped, though I couldn't stop her jaw from dropping. Hachi instantly ran over and wrapped her arms around the tiny Nana that stood before her.

"Her name is-"

"Mama! No!" Kaori cut her off "Kaori Honjo is my name. You will remember this when I am famous!" she announced dramatically with nothing but stardom in her voice. Nana laughed at her daughters ambitious nature.

Hachi pulled back from the hug to look at Kaori and the tiny glass beads that had been forming in her eyes began to fall. My heart sank and by the look of it, after she realized why Hachi was crying, Nana's heart sank too.

"It is so nice to meet you Miss Kaori, I am Nana Ichi- I mean Komatsu." she couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face no matter how many times her hands wiped across them.

"Jeez you don't have to cry, I'm not that famous yet... Hey itachi brothers why is she crying?" Kaori said with the same mischievous look on her face as Nana. She was a tiny, evil, Nana.

"Who are you calling weasel brothers?!" Shin exclaimed in offense to her usual teasing.

"Oh then how about nezumi brothers?!" she teased laughing childishly.

"RATS?!" Shin got fired up just the way he would if Nana had been the one teasing him.

I watched Hachi as she looked up at Nana with a look in her eyes that said '_How could I not know about this...'_

Hachi turned to the kitchen where she still had some preparing to do, "She is beautiful and seemingly courageous, like her mother."

Inside I could feel Hachi's heart hurting, and I felt guilt from Nana but what neither of them realized is that neither of them were to blame. Hachi no doubt felt like a bad person out of her own insecurities that it was her fault she couldn't be there for her friend who had a baby and never told her about it. Nana on the other hand felt like a terrible person for not telling her friend she was going to have a baby, or maybe mention it before just showing up with a mini version of herself... The worst part for me, is that there is nothing I can do, but let them work it out on their own, while hinting to each of them that neither of them are solely responsible for this.

**Well that is it for now, I am sorry if it was short! I would very much like to know how you feel about Hachi's reaction to Kaori and Kaori's personality so far. I need some major feedback here. I am painting my writing room today, meaning as soon as its dry I pick a story to work on, and with enough feedback I will pick this one and begin posting on a REGULAR basis... I mean there is a whole room that argues with me when I put it off... R&R pretty please.**

**~Lea Miles**


	10. Chapter 10 Baby, Don't be Afraid

**Author's note: Okay, it has been WAY too long. If any of my previous followers is still reading I commend you for your patience! If you forgot about me and moved on with your life only to be interrupted by an email exclaiming my lazy writer self finally posted a new chapter, I'm sorry. I cannot promise loyalty, but I can promise good story plotting! Special thanks to; WritingPaws300, ThatOneAnimeNut, Sasusakui, Guest, Guest(2), SukiaOMFG, Guest(3), Ayzachan, Elizabeth2001, Guest(4), THISISMAHHOUSE, Aqua-Tranquility, and Hishiko-Chan1999 for reading! Your reviews help inspire me so much!**

**~Lea Miles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! They belong to Ai Yazawa!**

Chapter 10

~Baby, Don't be afraid~

~Nana's POV~

My heart smiled because Kaori and Satsuki had finally met, and what an introduction… Not much could make me blush as outgoing and mischievous as I am, but my daughter's confidence proved to be quite surprising at times. "You're going to be a famous singer?!" Satsuki questioned with shy excitement and a squeal in her voice. Kaori smirked and nodded with a tightened fist "Someday." Satsuki took a few small steps toward Kaori, "I could help you write songs…" she said quietly, "I've been learning from Shin how to play chords… and maybe Nobu will teach me how to write lyrics…" Kaori grinned "we will create our own band!" The girls held hands and went into Satsuki's room to presumptuously start planning their futures.

"I'm so sor-" before I could finish Hachiko's arms were around me. Her chin rested on my shoulder, one hand on the back of my neck, "I should have been there…" We stood holding each other I could feel her sadness. I felt it throughout my body until I felt a tear on my cheek. "He kept you away from me Hachiko, there wasn't anything that could've been done back then, you had to be ready to leave, Satsuki had to be ready to leave." Each of us took a deep breath, took a step back and wiped our faces.

~Nobu's POV~

I decided that the only way to bring Hachi back to her old self (as close as one whose been through what she's been through can be) was to reignite the flames of her young adulthood. I was the biggest part of this plan, but everyone was in on it. I waited around the rest of the day waiting for the sun to begin setting all the while mailing the others the plan. Afterall some one wise once said; _Forgetting about our mistakes and our wounds isn't enough to make them disappear._ I don't want to make her forget, but mend her heart instead. Giving her back some of those awe-struck young adult feelings is where to start.

"Hachiko, wanna come with me to the corner store?" I asked her with the intention of giving her a look that hopefully reminded her of the _real _reason we used to sneak away.

"Sure, we could use some more beer" she jumped up cheerily and grabbed her coat.

We headed out and I elected to take the long way to walk along the riverbed. A few minutes down the road I took her hand in mine and she squeezed. All I could do was sweat and feel my heart pounding as I thought of what I was supposed to do next… They were all waiting on my move and every second I waited was a second she could discover them hiding waiting in place atop and all around the upcoming bridge we'd go under. I had no choice but to suck it up when I saw Shin's hair move in a shadow under the bridge. I pulled her by her hand into my arms and kissed her turning so that she'd face the fireworks they'd all fired from the bridge. They continued to shoot fireworks and her eyes whipped open to stare in awe.

I hugged her close and whispered, "You and I both know, this is how that night should have gone. I know the fireworks aren't as big as they were that night but you can still feel them in your chest. They are as real as what you feel for me, what you feel every time we touch, every time my lips touch yours, every time our eyes meet. Nana, I love you. Don't be afraid. I will protect you, and Satsuki… as if she were my own."

Tears streamed down her face and she smiled, I saw a flash of light and growled looking over my shoulder at the offender.

"GOTCHA!" Nana shouted with a big grin.

"You're a mosquito!" I yelled back shaking my fist then started laughing.

The others finished off their fireworks then made their way back to the apartment. "Tell me Nobu… why me? What have I done as a person to deserve your love…?" she said with sadness in her voice as we had continued walking and she looked away, letting her hair hide her face.

"My image has still yet to be shattered by you. I have come to realize it probably isn't possible. All those years… I wished it were possible. I tried to shatter it several times. I tried to drink it away, I tried to throw myself into my work on the old house… nothing worked. You being with Takumi, choosing him over me, having his baby, nothing has or ever will make me fall out of love with you." I said almost wishing I had filtered some of it, my heart overruled my brain and lips.

She stopped walking and pulled me to turn into her, I held her and kissed her forehead then nose. I tilted my head so our foreheads would touch. She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Thank you" was all her broken voice could say.

~Nana's POV~

_You know Hachi, I didn't think you'd have chosen Takumi over Nobu back then, nothing I could have done would have changed your mind. To spare you all of that pain I'd have given anything. _

"Kaori! Sing in tune with Satsuki's chords. One of the most important things about being in a band is that you work together!" I urged my insanely hyper daughter who had still not finished the lyrics of a song the two were working on, but like Nobu and I, had the tune she wanted the lyrics to fit down.

"You never waited for Nobu when he stopped to make adjustments to songs as we wrote them" Shin teased me, exposing my hypocrisy to my own child, and well, niece, sort of…

I stuck my tongue out at Shin "Nezumi brother was accurate!" I pointed animatedly. Kaori and Satsuki cracked up laughing and stopped playing long enough to decide to climb on Shin as if he were a jungle gym.

The two lovebirds came back through the door with a few bags and a case of my favorite beer. Hachi came over and hugged me. "I know the fireworks weren't as good as the ones from that night-" "they were better because they were shot by my favorite people" she squeezed me tightly.

Nobu sat on the chair at the end of the table, Hachi came over and hugged his shoulders from behind I heard a very quite "I love you too."

**R&R for more! I know it was pretty short again, but I feel like it moved the story along pretty well, at least between Nobu and Hachi. What do you think of Kaori! She was named after the Nana voice actress! OF COURSE her and Satsuki would become best friends! 9/10 year old girls make friends fast, and well let's face it, it's in their dna! I am open to suggestions, I just don't feel right writing about rape =\ I appreciate your enthusiasm though!**

**As Always. Thank you for reading! R&R for more! I have recently had more time to write dropped in my lap! I could REALLY use some encouragement though!**

**~Lea Miles**


	11. Chapter 11 Show you my life now

_**Author's Note: It has been WAY too long since I published, much less WROTE anything… and by anything I mean any writing at all… not even my journal! I am finding it harder to find inspiration in my life and I haven't been able to figure out why. **_

_**All of that said, I need some serious answers in the Reviews to this next question! Hopefully my previous followers and readers are still following/reading. I offer TWO choices as an apology for my lack of updating and keeping you all waiting!**_

_**Option 1: LEMON! That's right, I said it! I will write a Lemon into the next chapter between Nobu and Hachi of course, I am open to suggestion where, how, what, etc. And of course, it will be tasteful.**_

_**Option 2: Bring Reira back into Shin's life! Reira is so cute and their relationship, I feel, was left very unresolved by the anime. I am also open to other ideas for option 2 just let me know in the reviews!**_

_**ALSO I need opinions! Should I make Satsuki 8 years old so they aren't all over 30? Or I could make her 6… but remember Kaori is 2 years younger than her, I could also make her 1 year younger! I need massive input here people!**_

_**Longest A/N Ever! Last but not least special thanks to; Violet, Ana, Lychiis, Damon X Misaki, Haku Maiden, Aqua-Tranquility, SukiaOMFG, ayuzachan, THISISMAHHOUSE, and Guests don't get shout outs! (unless they have names!)**_

Chapter 11

~Show you my life now~

~Nobu's POV~

My eyes darted open as I heard a few sloppy knocks on the door of flat 707. Nana and Hachi slept together in Nana's room, Kaori and Satsuki slept in Satsuki's room, and Shin and I rolled out our futons once again due to a disturbing voicemail Takumi left on Hachi's phone. I hadn't been able to fall asleep yet so even with my eyes closed I was wide awake. I sat up and listened for a few seconds until I heard a man grumbling outside the front door.

"NANA! Where's my daughter!" a drunk sounding Takumi slurred out his angry words.

I bolted for the door and looked through the peephole to see a staggering Takumi with a bottle in a paper bag in one hand and the other hand about to bang on the door again. If the others weren't awake already I wasn't about to let him disturb them. I swung the door open and Takumi stumbled forward surprised his hand hadn't met the door as he intended.

"I thought I told you not to come back here" I hissed

"You… you tell that slut to go home! She doesn't belong here with you idiot BLAST members. AND she stole my kid, man! Satsuki is MY daughter, just look at her!" he backed up and paced back and fourth sloppily. "I know when you were a sad little boy you wished and prayed and hoped she'd be yours like the pathetic wimp you are but the fact is I won. She may be a stupid slut but Nana," he paused and smirked, "_Hachiko_,"he mocked, "Is MY wife, she CHOSE me, not you. Ya pesky little cheap shot taking pretty boy"

My blood was boiling hotter every second he spoke and that last sentence did him in. I closed the door to the flat, grabbed his collar, and slammed him against the wall behind him knocking the wind out of him. "Listen here you little fuck! It is going to take everything I am not to send you to the hospital or take your pathetic life right here… You can say whatever you want about me but the _second_ you start spitting hate about Nana or any of my friends is the second I will make you _wish_ you were dead." He opened his mouth to try and speak but I pulled him forward and slammed him against the elevator doors, his head denting the metal, as he dropped his booze. "I have had enough of your weasel face around here. You stole 10 years of her life don't you think that's enough?!" I found my voice suddenly much louder but smooth and steady not a single syllable shaking.

He slid down against the elevator door and I bent down with him, "That little bitch is going to regret ever messing with me, Satsuki is mine and she always will be. Nobu, you will never be enough for Nana, you weren't good enough for her back then, and there's no way in hell you're any better now!" he grabbed his booze bottle and swung it at my head, only the side of it grazing the back of my head.

I snapped.

I picked him up and shoved him away, I turned around and kicked him right in the chest, he exhaled sharply then grabbed a piece of broken glass off the floor. I growled with fury and tackled him to the floor, with my knees on either side of his hips I pinned him down. I slammed his hand against the floor until he dropped the glass.

"So you've picked up a few new tricks and you think you can fight?!" he said with amusement, "You can fight for her all you like, but here's how I will win. She has been my little sex slave for 10 years Nobu, that kind of imprint can never be er-"

I ended his words with my fists, I continually punched him in the face, left, then right… he spat blood. I kept beating him down. He gasped for air and choked on blood. I kept beating him down.

"NOBU!" I head shin shout as he opened the front door and came out, "Nobu stop! You're better than this!" he pleaded but all I saw was red.

Suddenly I found myself tackled off of Takumi from the side and found myself being held down by none other than Ren. I stared up at him in utter shock. At this point Yasu came running up the stairs and helped Takumi to his feet, Takumi lunged toward me and Yasu held him back. After seeing that Takumi was still able to stand I fought Ren to get on my feet, Ren let me up but Shin grabbed my left arm, while Ren held my right.

"Did you hear the poison he was spitting Shin…?" I looked at the floor while muttering darkly. "You know what they do to poisonous snakes?"

~Shin's POV~

I had never seen Nobu so scary, he looked like a ravenous wolf. The front door flew open then closed again as Hachi came rushing out followed by Nana who was trying to stop her. "You don't want to see this Hachi!" Nana tried to reason.

Nobu was still breathing hard and Takumi began to laugh darkly, though sounding as if he were in quite a bit of pain. "See Nobu? She's come to end this. She always chooses me." Nobu lunged for him again but Ren and I held him back.

"Answer me this Takumi! Why does it take two to hold me back and only ONE to hold you back?!" Nobu taunted, wanting Takumi to come at him.

"stop…" Hachi's voice was very quiet, she avoided eye contact with anyone. "That's enough…"

"Did you hear the things he said? Have you forgotten the things he has done?" Nobu asked, still breathing hard and pulling toward Takumi.

Before he knew it, Hachi's arms were around Nobu's neck. She held him and all of his muscles relaxed at once, Ren looked over and nodded at me, we both let go and he put his arms around Hachiko, as if there were no one else on earth.

"See?! I told you she was a slut, doing that with all of these men and her husband watchi- oof" he groaned as Yasu punched him in the stomach to shut him up.

Nobu opened his eyes when Takumi spoke but Hachi was quick to grab his face, her hands on each side, her right hand began to stroke his cheek and she forced him to look into her eyes. "Focus on me Nobu, not on my past or pain. Not on hatred or revenge. That's simply not the boy I fell in love with. The man I love now is stronger, yes but can still be twice as gentle. The man I love loves me too much to let anything be said about me that is negative, he would fight to the death for me… but deep down inside, that would ruin him. Deep down inside, he is not on the same level of violence as the monster behind me, the monster in my past. She pulled his head to her chest and held him as he slid down the wall behind him to the floor.

Yasu and Ren drug Takumi away, insisting that he tend to his wounds. Police sirens were heard, one of the other residents must have called.

"Shin, you need to hurry up and punch Nobu in the face… otherwise it is going to look one sided when they question everyone." Nana said having already worked out the scenario in her head.

I peered out the window to see that the cops had stopped Yasu, Ren, and Takumi for questioning after seeing the blood all over his face and shirt. Hachi was pulled out of the way by Nana and I squeezed my eyes shut and slugged Nobu in the face, avoiding his nose and eyes. Nobu took it like a man and wiped away the blood that dripped from his lower lip.

~Nana's POV~

Answering to the cops was never something Ren and I got used to, though we should have due to our young adult escapades. He and I were on the same wavelength I could feel it and we each knew what to tell the cops in order to avoid making Nobu out as the bad guy. Anything Takumi said would be disregarded or at least put aside for now due to the fact that you could smell the alcohol coming out of his pores from two yards away.

Thank god the girls slept through that. That is something I never want them to be a part of. But I will say, it is something that needed to happen. This police report will discredit him in many ways during the inevitable custody battle. With Yasu as a lawyer I'm sure we will have all the leverage we need! Shin helped me pick up the glass after the police left and Hachi had pulled Nobu inside to tend to his lips. She looked slightly angry after seeing his bottom lip swell up a bit, but that made it all the more convincing to the cops.

~Hachi's POV~

Not his lips… I thought as I sighed, he sat on the counter in the bathroom as I grabbed the first aid kit and an icepack. I tended to the slit on his bottom lip and could feel that my eyebrow was furrowed.

"I'm sorry Nana…" he said quietly.

"I just don't see why Shin had to hit your mouth" I frowned.

"No, I mean I'm sor-"

"I mean hitting you in the nose or eye is bad too but come on…" I shook my head then put my index finger to his lips. "Don't apologize. You lost yourself, but what's important is that you came back to me."

I kissed his chin, then very softly his lips.

"Hey Nana, I don't think we should be staying here for a while. Would you like to see the Inn? It's almost completely finished, I just have to paint a few more walls… but it is in good enough condition to stay there." He asked hopefully.

"INN?! I thought it was just a little old house you were working on!" I said shocked.

"Well, technically it's a hot spring Inn…"

_**Oooooookay Readers that wraps up this chapter! Somewhere around 8500 Characters long to make up for my short chapter that I posted forever ago!**_

_**PLEASE remember to R&R with your responses to the questions I asked in the beginning and don't be afraid to give me your opinions and ideas! Please remember to chose an option!**_

_**I hope I didn't go too far with the violence on this one!**_

_**Thanks for reading, and if you've come back to read the new update THANK YOU for your loyalty!**_

_**As always,**_

_**~Lea Miles**_


End file.
